Patrick Jane próbát tesz
by MargieM
Summary: Az isten, és Kalifornia állam színe előtt, Patrick Jane fizikai alkalmassági vizsgát kénytelen tenni. Már persze, ha képes rá.
1. Péntek

**Tehát… Azt fontosnak találom megjegyezni, hogy - egyelőre - nem igazán romantikus sztoriról van szó. Az, hogy a végén mi lesz belőle, még magam se tudom igazán, épp ezért, előre bocs, ha valami nagyon extrém baromság kerekedik ki belőle a végén .**

**Ezt a sztorit amúgy visszadátumozom azokra az időkre, amikor még Luther Wainwright felügyelte Lisbonék munkáját, mivel ilyen vasszigort az összes főnök és exfőnök közül egyedül belőle nézek ki, mind Lisbon, mind Jane irányába. Meghát, mitagadás, én kedveltem is szegény fiút. **

**Az egész egy verőfényes júliusi délelőtt kezdődött**. Patrick Jane, aki ekkor még mit sem sejtett, békésen szundikált kényelmes bőrkanapéján a kellemesen légkondícionált CBI központban. Tíz óra körül járhatott az idő, mikor felébredt, mert egyik kedves kollégája volt szíves elejteni egy kávésbögrét a konyhában. Mivel azonban ébrenlétének tényét megfelelően maszkírozták még mindig csukott szemei, úgy döntött, nem kel fel, inkább hallgatja a közelben folyó közösségiéletet. _Ha más nem,_ - gondolta – _visszaalszom._

Ott feküdt tehát, csukott szemekkel, arcán békés mosollyal és hallgatta, ahogy Grace ritmikusan gépel billentyűzetén, ahogy Rigsby csámcsog, és ahogy Cho könyvét lapozgatja. A többi, név szerinti nyilvántartásra méltatlan ügynök sem dolgozott igazán elmélyülten, mivel a beosztottak egyik fele épphogycsak visszajött vakációjáról, a másik pedig éppen arra várt, hogy kivehesse azt. Persze voltak olyan szerencsések, akik éppen ezen a héten – az év legmelegebb hetében – tölthették napjaikat a strandon vagy utazhattak az ilyenkor is hűvös északabbi országrészbe, azonban Lisbon csapatának tagjai már rég megtanulták, nekik nincs túl nagy beleszólásuk a szabadságolási rend elkészítésébe.

Akárhogyis, ebben a békés, légkondícionált idillben senki sem számított arra, ami pár percen belül történt, és hogy ez a valami hogy változtatja meg teljes mértékben szabadságolási terveiket. Pontosabban, nem mindegyikükét, csak Lisbonét. De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre.

Az első, akkor még teljesen lényegtelennek tűnő események közvetlenül az ebédszünet előtt történtek. Midenki tudta, hogy Wainwright és néhány igencsak magas beosztású pajtása sajtótájékoztatót tartottak a délelőtt folyamán, és az is elég köztudott volt, hogy a tájékoztatás tárgya egy kisebb botrány lerendezése volt, egy olyan botrányé, ami mindössze a CBI jóhírére volt veszélyes.

A történet maga annyi volt, hogy egy héttel korábban egy igen rosszul kiképzett, pontosabban ki nem képzett, mégis foglalkoztatott, részmunkaidős tűzszerészszakértő egyik esete színhelyén meglátott egy gyanús alakot, benzineskannával a kezében. Ez persze nem lenne főbenjáró bűn, és még botránynak sem adna okot, azonban az már igen, hogy mikor pocakosodó szakértőnk a bőszen menekülő kannás nyomába eredt, alig egy fél háztömb után óriásit esett – történetesen a segíteni lusta, ám folyamatosan filmező tévéstábok furgonjai közt – és azóta is kórházban lábadozik, mivel, mint néhány hős mentős azonnal realizálta, hősünk nem egyszerűen elesett, hanem, hála hihetetlenül magas koleszterinszintjének és a futásnak, szívrohamot kapott.

Az a tény pedig, hogy a CBI szakértői újabban egy-két tömb futás után halálukon vannak, igaztalansága ellenére is, alig egy nap alatt közismertté vált és csöppet sem segített az amúgy sem túl népszerű ügynököknek. Persze hőseink úgy gondolták, hogy egy-két nap és mindenki elfelejti, azonban a nyári ubarkaszezon az idén még a szokásosnál is jóval sivárabb volt, sörhasú bombaszakértőnk pedig még reklámozta is a történteket, azáltal, hogy egy igencsak húsos csekk ellenében kötélnek állt, és elmesélte mi munkált benne aznap, és hogy pontosan milyen érzés is a szívroham. „_Természetesen mindezt csak azért mondom el, hogy megvédhessem az embereket, és nem utolsó sorban kollégáimat is a hasonló esetektől. Gondoljunk csak bele, nem áll minden sarkon egy mentőautó! Nekem óriási szerencsém volt; hiszen könnyen meg is halhattam volna. Minden reggel megköszönöm istennek, hogy odaküldte azokat a fiúkat, és hogy úgy döntött élhetek még. Ha kimehetek innen, első dolgom lesz leszámolni a súlyfelesleggel!" _– mondta az egyik kaliforniai pletykalapnak, s másnapra már minden újságban ezek a sorok köszöntek vissza az első duplaoldalas mellékletben.

A leleményesebb újságírók pedig feltették a legfontosabb kérdést:_ Hogyan? _Hogyan történhetett meg mindez? Nincs fizikia vizsgálat, mielőtt ilyen stresszes, ilyen megerőltető munkának vetnek alá valakit? Nincs éves felülvizsgálat, az ilyen esetek elkerülése végett? És ha van, akkor mégis hogy maradhatott alkalmazásban egy ilyen veszélyeztetett állapotú ember?

A vezetőség persze kivárt, és ezért senki sem hibáztatta őket. Még a naponta hallott „Ugye maga nem fog itt elájúlni nekem?" csattanójú viccektől elgyötört nyomozók sem szóltak semmit, mivel tudták, inkább ezen csámcsogjon a sajtó, minthogy a folyamatban lévő nyomozásaikat zaklassák.

Ám mikor megjelnt az első _Gyilkos Kalifornia állam_ szalagcímű napilap, a főnökség úgy döntött, ideje végetvetni ennek az egésznek. Persze azt már nem kötötték dolgozóik orrára mit fognak mondani, ők pedig nem is kíváncsiskodtak, mivel a főállásban dolgozó alklamazottaknak már akkor is kötelező volt az állapotfelmérés kilenc havonta.

Patrick Jane tehát nem is sejtette mi készül ellene, egészen addig, míg az első pletykás ügynökök el nem kezdtek susmogni, fél tizenkettő körül. Akkor azonban még nem tulajdonított különösebb figyelmet a halk beszélgetéseknek, és rá vetett furcsa pillantásoknak, hiszen nem voltak szokatlanok. Helyette inkább békésen feküdt kanapéján, Elvist bámulva a plafonon, azon merengve, hogy ha a folt beszélni, énekelni tudna, vajon melyik dalt énekelné.

Két dal jöhetett szóba: a Heartbreak Hotel és a Jailhouse Rock, ezek közt azonban nem tudott dönteni. Épp azon gondolkodott, hogy beavatja a csapatot is érdekes okfejtésébe, miért eldönthetetlen kérdése, majd nekik is kikéri a véleményüket, amikor meghallotta Lisbon lépteit. Tudta, ha a nő meglátogatja kies kanapéjánál, az munkát jelent, amihez azonban ilyen földöntúli hőségben nem volt semmi kedve sem. Ezért gyorsan becsukta szemeit, és békés arckifejezést erőltett magára, remélve, hogy a nőnek nem lesz szíve legszebb álmaiból felkelteni őt.

Azonban nem volt szerencséje. Lisbon ahelyett, hogy sóhajtva visszafordult volna ingerülten belerúgott a kanapéja egyik lábába. Jane nem mozdult, remélte, hogy Lisbon feladja. Közben persze halkan sajnálta a nőt, mivel tudta, milyen lehet most lábfejének. Szegény egy sötét, meleg csizmában tengette napjait az amúgy is igen meleg Kaliforniában, s most még egy keményfa kanapélábba is bele kellett rúgnia. Nem, Jane nem irigyelte.

Lisbon azonban Jane összes fohásza ellenére sem adta fel. Ezúttal azonban okosabban próbálta felhívni a férfi figyelmét: beletérdelt a szófa szélébe. Jane alatt össze-vissza rángott fekhelye, azonban nem mozdult.

- Jane, tudom, hogy ébren vagy. És ha nem viselkedsz ennek megfelelően, akkor legközelebb a vesédbe rúgok.

Normális körülmények között Jane ügyet sem vetett volna hasonló fenyegetésre, főleg akkor nem, ha Lisbon szájából hangzott el, azonban a nő hangján érződött, hogy most nem viccel. Így hát Jane nagyot ásított, s megdörgölte szemét, mintha épp akkor ébredt volna fel.

- Ó, vajon mi lehetett olyan fontos, hogy a bájos Lisbon ügynök legédesebb, legmélyebb álmomból is felkeltett? – kérdezte legártatlanabb hangján, azonban az ügynöknő, a bájos, mindössze egy szemforgatással nyugtázta a férfi költőiségét

- Beszélnem kell veled.

- Ezt mondjuk gondoltam. – válaszolt Jane mosolyogva – Na és, miről kell beszélnünk?

- Wainwright be fogja pótoltatni az elmaradt alkalmassági vizsgálatokat.

- Milyen elmaradt alkalmassági vizsgálatokat? – kérdezte Jane, valóban ártatlan hangon

- Te komolyan nem tudod? - lepődött meg a nő

- Mit? – nézett Jane segítségkérően az ebédelni kiment csipet-csapat üres székei felé

- Elviekben minden tanácsadónak kötelező az az alkalmassági teszt, amit mi elvégzünk, de csak kétévente. Mivel azonban az ügynököknek három negyedévente kell menniük, előre meghatározott időpontban, nem egyszerre a tanácsadókkal, mindenki el szokta bliccelni.

Jane nagyot nyelt, ahogy a nő tartott egy kis hatásszünetet.

- Wainwright bekérette mind a huszonkilenc teljes- és részmunkaidős tanácsadó aktáit, és akik nem voltak a legutóbbin, azokat felfüggesztette.

- Úgy érted fel vagyok függesztve? – kérdezte döbbenten Jane

- Igen. És ha nem teszed le az alkalmasságit legközelebb, - itt az egyik kezében szorongatott jegyzetre pillantott – egy hét múlva, repülsz, mint a pinty.

- Na és, te mindek örülsz ennyire? Neked is hiányzik egy igazolólapod? – kérdezte Jane, hogy elterelje a figyelmet a tényről: közel sincs olyan formában, hogy megszerezze az alkalmasságit

- Wainwright mind a tizenhat levizsgáztatandó mellé kijelölt egy-egy embert, hogy felügyeljék őket a felkészülésre adott héten, _többnyire _újoncokat...

_Többnyire..._ – gondolta Jane, és alig bírta megállni, hogy ne vigyorodjon el.

- ...és melléd engem osztott be. – fejezte be Lisbon szomorúan

- Ennyire nem szeretne velem kettesben tölteni egy egész hetet, Lisbon ügynök? – kérdezte kissé sértett hangon Jane

- Ez a hét lett volna a szabadságom... – mondta Lisbon, nem is próbálva leplezni csalódottságát – Szóval legközelebb csak szeptemberben, a nyári szabadságolások hivatalos vége után vehetem ki az egy hetem.

Jane megdöbbent. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Lisbonnak sikerült az év legjobb hetét megszereznie szabadságnak. Amióta csak itt dolgozott, Lisbon csapata mindig augusztus második hetén volt szabad, ezért már évek óta nem tulajdonított különösebb figyelmet a szabadságolással és helyettesítéssel foglalkozó hírdetménynek, amit általában a kávégép fölé tűztek ki. Ha valami kézreesőbb helyen lett volna - a teáskanna közelében talán - akkor biztosan észrevette volna, hogy idén új a módi, de így hidegzuhanyként érte az új információ.

- Nem lehetne valahogy meghamisítani az aktám vagy a papírt? – kérdezte végül Jane, tudva, hogy Lisbon szabálytisztelete ellenére most fél karját odaadná, ha meg tudná ejteni a hónapok óta tervezett Chicago-i túráját

- Késő. Wainwright összeszedte az eredeti, nyomtatott aktákat.

- És ha beszökünk az irodájába? – kérdezte Jane, ügyelve, hogy nehogy a „betörés" szót használja

- Már összeállította a listát, és mindenkinek szétküldte. Még azoknak is, akiknek semmi közük a dologhoz, pont hogy az ilyen eshetőségeket kiküszöbölje. – válaszolt a nő lemondóan

- Tehát megyek az alkalmasságitesztre. – bólintott a férfi beletörődően

- Tehát mész az alkalmasságitesztre. – biccentett Lisbon is, mielőtt otthagyta volna Jane-t

**Este kilenc felé **járhatott az idő, mikor Jane úgy döntött, feltápászkodik kényelmes kanapájáról és a padláson lévő, sokkal kényelmetlenebb priccsen folytatja tovább szunyókálását. Erre mindössze azért volt szükség, mert főnökei nem igazán szerették odalent aludni látni a kora reggeli órákban, azt a benyomást keltve egyszerű szemlélőben, hogy a CBI ügynökeit annyira túldolgoztatják, hogy éjszakára hazamenni sincs elég szabadidejük.

Tehát éppen felfelé indult volna, mikor fülét furcsa kattogás zajat csapta meg. Rögtön tudta mit hall: az egész épületben nem volt még egy olyan öreg klaviatúra mint Lisboné. Egy pillanatig habozott, hogy beköszönjön-e a nőhöz, vagy sem, azonban végül úgy döntött, hogy benéz hozzá. Megfordult tehát, s halkan bekopogott a nő félig nyitva álló ajtaján. Lisbon fáradt arccal felpillantott.

- Mit akarsz, Jane?

- Csak szerettem volna megkérdezni, miből is áll ez az egész teszt.

Lisbon elhúzta a száját.

- Lövészet, futás, gátfutás, közelharc, úszás és állóképességi feladatok.

Jane megdöbbent. Azt hitte, fut majd pár kört és lő egy párat, s meg is ússza a dolgot.

- Ez sokkal bonyolultabbnak hangzik, mint gondoltam.

- Pedig nem az. Mindet pontozzák, egytől huszonötig. Száz pontot kell elérni, legalább.

- És ha nem?

- Akkor ki vagy rúgva.

Jane biccentett, majd szó nélkül otthagyta a nőt. Ha komolyan végig kell csinálnia a tréninget és a vizsgát, akkor bizony alvásra lesz szüksége. Sok alvásra.

**TBC**

**Nos, egyelőre ennyi. A következő fejezet már úton van, de azt nem tudom garantálni, hogy hamar kész lesz. Addig is tessék kommentelni, kezeket a paplan fölé, és senki se feledje, hogy Beethoven a zene Mozartja :)**


	2. Szombat

**Nos... Sikerült elkészítenem egy újabb kis fejezetet, de mivel magán lelkidrámáim miatt halálomon vagyok, nincs az az isten, hogy át is olvassam mielőtt felrakom. Szóval előre is bocsi a túltengő helyesírási hibákért .**

**Másnap szombat volt.** Épp ezért nem számított Patrick Jane a korai ébresztőre.

Teresa Lisbon dörömbölt padlása ajtaján, kétség sem fért hozzá. Az viszont erősen kérdéses volt, hogy amit akar, az megéri-e Jane-nek a fáradtságot, hogy ajtótnyisson.

Végül aztán, mikor a kopogás már nagyon zavaró volt, Jane felkelt, s kinyitotta a súlyos vasajtót.

Jane végigfuttatta tekintetét a nőn. Lisbon nem a szokásos, bő ruháit viselte. Nem. A nő úgy volt felöltözve, mintha egy sportruházati bolt modellje lenne. Lófarok, futócipő, fehér zonki, neonszínű rövidnadrág és szűk, kereknyakú póló. _Bármit is akarjon Lisbon, máris megérte a dolog._ - konstatálta magában a férfi, tekintetét kicsit tovább pihentetve a nő csupasz lábain, mint az illendő lett volna.

- Öltözz fel. - közölte Lisbon, a köszönést megspórolva

- Fel vagyok öltözve.

- Így akarsz futni menni?

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Jane úgy határozott, bármilyen jól is néz ki Lisbon ebben ruhában, a dolog mégsem igazán éri meg.

Lisbon, látva a férfi kissé bizonytalan, de pozitívnak semmiképp sem mondható reakcióját, úgy döntött, kicsit jobban kifejti a dolgot.

- Annak ellenére, hogy Wainwright nem venne különösebben lelkére az elbocsátásod, nekem és a csapatnak elég kellemetlen lenne. És ha nem teszed le a vizsgát, én sem kapom vissza a szabadnapjaim.

Jane elhúzta a száját és biccentett. Annak ellenére, hogy majdnem teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy Lisbon nem fogja már kivenni azt a hét szabadságot, a gondolat, hogy a lehetőséget is elvennék, nem volt kellemes.

- Tudod mit? Lemegyek, és iszok egy kávét. Te meg addig összeszeded magad. - mondta végül Lisbon, s sarkonfordult

Jane becsukta mögötte az ajtót, merengve. Voltak neki egyáltalán olyan ruhái, amik alkalmasak lettek volna a feladatra?

**Lisbon már jócskán befejezte kávéját, mire Jane előkerült.**

- Azt hittem, elszöktél az ablakon át. - jelentette ki a nő a**hogy** felpillantott

- Kissé nehezen találtam magamnak ruhát.

- De a méretet még így sem sikerült eltalálnod.

- Mármint a nadrág? - kérdezett vissza Jane, a felhajtott szárú, láthatóan túl bő alsó zsebeibe süllyesztve kezeit - Cho-é nem jött volna fel rám.

Lisbon sóhajtott egy nagyot, látva a férfi túlontúl széles mosolyát, majd szó nélkül a lift felé vette az irányt.

- Ugyan már Lisbon! Komolyan azt hiszed, Rigsbynek hiányozna? - tette még hozzá Jane nevetve, ahogy követte a nőt a lifthez

**- Tehát? Mit fogunk ma csinálni? **- kérdezte Jane, ahogy elérték a legközelebbi park kapuját

- Kocogunk. - válaszolta Lisbon anélkül, hogy a férfi felé fordult vagy akár csak lassított volna

- Komolyan Lisbon? - Jane hangja olyan volt, mint egy hisztis kisgyereké, aki nem akar iskolába menni

- Mit gondoltál, teázunk utána meg megnézünk egy Jóbarátok ismétlést?

- Nem, de… a futásnak nincs semmi értelme.

Lisbon megállt és nagyot sóhajtva megfordult. Egy pillanatra becsukta szemeit, mintha összeszedné a gondolatiat, de végül nem szólt egy szót sem. Jane ezt beszédre való felhívásnak vette.

- Tudom, hogy büntetni szeretnél, de gondolj csak bele! Igazából nem az én hibám, hogy ide jutottunk. Én nem tudtam erről az egészről. Nem mondom, hogy ha tudtam volna, elmegyek, mert ez nem igaz. - Jane okosan kihagyta azt a mondatrészt, ami aról szólt, mit tett volna a vizsgára való elmenetel helyett - De akkor lenne okod, hogy rám haragudj. Szóval, mi lenne, ha megegyeznénk abban, hogy ez az egész vizsga elég nagy büntetés nekem magában is?

Jane még folytatta volna érvelését, egy pár mondat erejéig, ha Lisbon nevetése nem zökkenti ki. A férfi, ha nem lett volna túlságosan elfoglalva azzal, hogy fellengzős monólogban viktimizálja önmagát, bánatos fejjel bámulva a lábuk alatt elterülő enyhén barázdált aszfaltot, akkor talán korábban is észrevette volna, ahogy a nő mosolyog.

- Mi az? - kérdezte végül Jane teljesen tanácstalanul a még mindig kuncogó nőt, mivel az önmagától nem ajánlott magyarázatot

- Vicces látni, hogy néha maga a nagy gondolatolvasó Patrick Jane is tévedhet.

Jane-nek több lehetősége volt. Elengedheti a füle mellett a nő megjegyzését, mintha az annyira nagy hülyeség lenne, hogy nem is hiszi, hogy valóban hallotta. Vagy rá is kérdezhet a dologra, beáldozva valamennyit az egójából. Végül kíváncsisága győzött, s rákérdezett.

- Mire gondolsz?

Lisbon ismét elmosolyodott.

- Azt hiszed, ez az egész rólad szól és arról, hogy én mit gondolok rólad. De ez egyáltalán nem igaz. Nem miattad csinálom ezt. Ha csak rólad lenne szó, boldogan hagynám, hogy a magad útját járd. De valljuk be, ha téged kirúgnának, az nem tenne jót sem a csapatnak, sem neked, sem az ügyeknek. Plusz, ha nem mész át, Wainwright leírja ezt a hetet szabadságnak, ergo esélyem sem lesz valóban elmenni Chicagoba.

Jane nem tudott erre mit mondani. Szerencsére nem is volt rá szükség. Lisbon sarkonfordult, újra a park felé nézve, és lassan kocogva megindult a futóknak elkerített vékony ösvényen. Jane sóhajtott és követte. Jóformán még el sem kezdett futni, de már tudta, ez egy hosszú nap lesz.

**Látásunk legtöbb energiánkat felemésztő érzékszervünk. **Vagy legalábbis Jane ezt hitte. Épp ezért amikor nekiállt minden többletenergiát felemésztő tevékenység leállításának, látása volt az egyetlen, ami eszébejutott. Könnyen tudott csukott szemekkel is futni tovább, mivel a pálya egy majdnem tökéletes ovális volt, más futók pedig a láthatáron se voltak. És, ha más nem, Lisbon lépteinek hangja még mindig ott volt, hogy kalauzlja. Első pár köre alatt ugyan még figyelte a parkban játszó gyerekeket, a kutyákat sétáltató és bicikliző tinédzsereket és persze a padokon ücsörgő időssödő hölgyeket és urakat, de valahol a harmadik-negyedik köre tájékán ráébredt, hogy ugyanazokat az arcokat nézi újra és újra. Három labdázó kislány, egy szőke fiú jégkrémmel, nénike és bácsika olvasgatva, majd két harmincas anyuka négy etnikailag nagyon külömböző ötévessel. Újra meg újra. S ez az egész sokkal frusztrálóbb volt, mint maga a futás.

Jane tehát csukott szemekkel rótta a köröket. Maga sem tudta, hányadikat futja, de abban biztos volt, hogy már jócskán túlteljesítette a távot, amit magától várt volna.

- Nem fáradsz még? - kérdezte Lisbon, s Jane szemei autómatikusan felpattantak

- Nem. - válaszolta, annak ellenére, hogy kissé már sajogtak lábai - mennyit futottunk?

- Hat és fél kört.

- És mennyit fogunk még?

- Hatot-hetet.

Jane arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Még ugyanennyit futni… S mindennek a tetejébe, hirtelen kezdte úgy érezni, csak képzelte azt a túlteljesítést. És, ahogy ezt megállapította magában, mintha kicsit nehezebben venné a levegőt is. De legalább a park változott egy keveset mialatt csukott szemmel futott. A kisfiú megette a jégkrémét, labdázó kislányok most már ugróköteleztek és az egyik anyuka is eltűnt, egy gyereket magával víve. Jane nem merült bele mélyebben a gondolatba, hogy a másik nőnek hogy lehet szőke, ázsiai és enyhén afro gyereke is egyszerre, inkább az előtte álló feladatra koncentrált. Szemeit visszaterelte a lábai alatt elterülő aszfaltcsíkra. S ekkor vett észre valamit, ami korábban is közvetlen előtte volt, azonban eddig valahogy mégsem figyelt fel rá.

Lisbon sosem volt magas. Ebből az egyszerű tényből következett az is, hogy lábai sem voltak különösebben hosszúak. Ám, s ezt Jane-nek eddig sosem volt alkalma látni a nő bő nadrágainak köszönhetően, nagyon is formásak voltak.

Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami Jane-t életben tartotta, mikor a hetedik kör fele után nem sokkal rohamosan romlani kezdett lábainak állapota és életkedve.

**Összesen tizenöt kört tettek meg, mire Lisbon úgy döntött, elég volt a kocogásból.** Tizenötöt.

Jane erősen lihegve lerogyott a legközelebbi padra, tudomást sem véve az idős párról, akik ott olvasgattak. Lisbon nagyot sóhajtott, majd szó nélkül nyújtani kezdett. Végül, néhány kicsavart és furcsa gyakorlat után ő is lehuppant a Jane melletti alig kéttenyérnyi szabad helyre.

- Nem lihegsz. - jelentette ki a férfi bánatosan

Lisbon nem válaszolt.

Jane nem erőltette.

Legalább öt percig nem szólt egyikük sem. Az egyetlen hang, amit a park zajain kívül hallottak az volt, ahogy Jane lélegzése szép lassan visszazökkent a normális kerékvágásba.

- Mit fogunk most csinálni? - kérdezte, mikor úgy érezte, elég erős, hogy lelkileg feldolgozza a valószínűleg nem túl kellemes választ

- Visszamegyünk a központba.

Jane várt, mint minden jó kihallgató, hátha Lisbon kiegészíti válaszát de nem volt szerencséje. Pár pillanatig még csendben ültek a padon, majd Lisbon felpattanat.

- Mehetünk?

És mentek.

**A központban Jane első dolga volt kimenni a mosdóba.** Nem mintha bármi dolga lett volna ott, egyszerűen csak időt akart nyerni. Ugyanis a futás ellenére is csak akkor realizálta, Lisbon milyen komolyan gondolja ezt az egészet, mikor a liftbe beszállva a nő az első emelet gombját nyomta meg. Márpedig ott csak három dolog volt. Wade ügynök és a taktikai egységének irodái, a kábitószerellenes ügyosztály irodái és a CBI saját, jól felszerelt edzőterme.

Jane tehát megjátszotta a pisiszünet-kártyát, és elvonult az egyik mosdóba. Ahogy megtámaszkodott a mosókagylón, vizet locsolt az arcába, végigfutott lehetőségein.

Futhat. Ki a mosdóból, le a lépcsőn, ki az utcára. De Lisbon követné, és ebben az esetben ez a menekülési kísérlet sem lenne más, mint az edzés maga.

Közölheti Lisbonnal, hogy neki semmi kedve nincs ehhez az egészhez. Ám ez nem igazán jó megoldás, mivel a nő megvonná a vállát és folytatná amit elkezdett.

Azt is közölhetné továbbá a nővel, hogy nem érdekli ez az egész, és utána elkezdhetné teljes mértékben ignorálni Lisbont. De mi értelme? Semmivel sem lenne előrébb. Hisz, ugyanúgy, mint a futásnál, ezzel sem szerezne jogot a további munkához a CBI-nál.

És persze lehet férfi, és küzdhet. Igen, ez lesz a jó megoldás. Meg tudja csinálni.

Ezzel az elképzeléssel a fejében lépett tehát ki a folyosóra.

Lisbon a falnak dőlve állt, elgondolkodva. Jane a nyakát merte volna arra tenni, hogy a nő épp az ő megkínzásának könnyebben menedzselhető, edzésnek csúfolt változatán töri a csinos kis fejét, de egy szót sem szólt.

A nő felpillantott, majd az edzőterem bejárata felé biccentett. A férfi megindult, Lisbon követte. Ahogy beléptek, s a nő mögött becsapódott a nagy, súlyos ajtó, Jane nagyot nyelt. Rögtön érezte, ez nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint pillanatokkal ezelőtt gondolta.

- Mit fogunk csinálni? - kérdezte halkan

- Nos, mivel mára terveztem most is, mint a te edzésed, már nem sokat. Elpróbáljuk az erőnléti tesztet és én utána megyek is.

- Elpróbáljuk az erőnléti tesztet? - kérdezte Jane aggódva

- Igen. Te futsz a futópadon, én meg majd mérem az időt és a pulzusod.

Jane-nek egy kicsit sem tetszett jobban a dolog, mint első hallásra, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Lisbon a hallgatást beleegyezésnek véve odalépett a futópadhoz és különböző gombokat kezdett rajta nyomkodni. A gép érdekes hangokkal adta tudtukra: vette a parancsot, majd a neszezést követően a szalag lassan megmozdult.

- Hajrá Jane! - mondta a nő ahogy hátralépett, mindennemű izgatottságot mellőzve hangjában

Jane, gyanakodva, a most már kicsit gyorsabban mozgó szalagra ugrott. Látta maga előtt a kezelőfelületet és látta a távot, amit eddig megtett. Nem volt valami sok. Lassú kocogótempót vett fel, a gép sebességének megfelelően. Lisbon hátrább lépett és a falnak dőlt.

Az első pártucat méter még nem okozott gondot a férfinek, ám a századik méter elérésekor már erősen lihegett.

- Ez gyorsul? - kérdezte

- Mit gondoltál, a kocogástól féltik annyira a szíved?

Jane elhúzta a száját. Egyre kevésbé tetszett neki ez az egész. Lisbon a gép kijelzőjére pillantott, majd a férfire.

- Add a kezed!

- Minek?

- Valahogy mérnem kell a pulzusod. És mivel ez csak egy egyszerű edzőterem, mindenféle orvosi holmi nélkül, nem nagyon tudok más módszert kitalálni…

Jane még jobban elhúzta a száját, majd odanyújtotta a kezét a nőnek.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő percekig tűrte még a férfi az egyre csak fokozódó iramot, míg nem kezdte úgy érezni: kilátástalan helyzete.

- Sok van még hátra? - kérdezte végül

- Attól függ. Mennyit neveznél soknak?

Kitérő válasz… Jane nem tudott mit tenni, futott tovább, mivel túlságosan is nagyra nőtt egója nem hagyott más választást. Egy igazi férfinek meg se kottyanna a dolog. És amúgy is, ha a makacs Patrick Jane egyszer elhatároz valamit, nincs az a jólfejlett északi pogány isten varázserejú kőkalapácsa, ami célja elérésének útjába állhatna.

**Már legalább négyszer átlépték azt a vonalat, ami után valami "sok" Jane szerint, mire Lisbon szerint elég volt a futásból.** A férfi szó szerint összerogyott, mikor megállt lába alatt a szalag. Sőt, büszkeségére fittyet hányva hanyadt feküdve próbálta meg visszanyerni lélegzetét.

- Átmentem? - kérdezte végül, még mindig erősen lihegve

- Épphogy.

- Az mit jelent?

- Azt jelenti, hogy legalább harminc embert láttam, aki jobban csinálta, de azért nem teljesen reménytelen a dolog.

- Harminc embert!? Hogy lehet ezt jobban csinálni?

- Szívesen megmutatnám, de mint mondtam, más dolgaim is vannak még ma. - válaszolt a nő majd sarkonfordult

A férfi csak állt ott Lisbon hátát - hátsóját - bámulva, mélyen eltöprengve azon, hogy mi halaszthatatlan dolga lehet a nőnek, kivel és hol.

Lisbon pedig sietve hazaindult, remélve, hogy az otthonában kupacokban álló szennyes legalább egy kis része megszárad olyan gyorsan, hogy másnap már felvehető állapotban legyen.

Jane, mikor már egy jó ideje egyedül állt a terem közepén, nagyot sóhajtott. Ez nehezebb lesz, mint először, másodszor vagy harmadszor gondolta. Ideje tehát felnőnie a feladathoz.

Ezzel a nemes gondolattal a fejében tehát visszafordult a futópadhoz.

**TBC**

**Na és, mivel rájöttem, itthon képtelen vagyok bármit is írni, ezért valószínűleg csak valamikor sulikezdés után jön a folytatás. Szóval látlak titeket valamikor 20-a után. És még egyszer bocsi az értelmetlen mondatokért/elgépelésekért/egyéb hülyeségekért .**


End file.
